Increasing computational power of microprocessors and sophistication of data transmission systems has permitted development of portable devices such as tablets and smart phones to the extent that they are replacing traditional desktops and laptops as preferred devices not only for personal computing but also for business purposes. In a further evolution, wearable computing devices have emerged which are capable of presenting additional information, for example, from the Internet, that can enhance a real world viewing experience of a user. Augmented reality glasses are used to generate overlays on the field of view of an eye to present additional information or to collect and record information from the real world. In order to address the processing requirements for such portable devices, cloud computing systems are used so that the processing intensive tasks associated with data manipulation are executed at a central location, remote from the user while the results of the processing tasks are distributed among the various portable devices.